


Here Right Now

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DC Comics, DC Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman Begins - Freeform, Christopher Nolan Batman Movies, F/M, The Dark Knight - Freeform, The Dark Knight Trilogy, christopher nolan - Freeform, the dark knight rises - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: Had he not acted like he owned you already, you could have gone home with him. Not everyone can say they had a one night stand with Bruce Wayne. Granted he walked around with models and actresses everywhere but everyone knew he didn’t take any of them home.
Relationships: Batman x reader - Relationship, Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne x Reader - Relationship, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 139





	Here Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still getting used to writing for characters other than Bucky so bear with me. Come say hi to me on tumblr if you want. I have the same username.

He always commanded any room he was in. Even if it wasn’t his party, somehow his presence was felt, sometimes in a good way and other times in a bad way. Well, to most individuals it was unpleasant. He had this aura about him, one that gave off nothing but narcissism, pride, and superficial playboy assholness. 

But you’ve watched him closely in so many of these events and you could tell that it was just an act. His smile never really reached far back enough to be considered genuine. And all those women he paraded around never got his attention. But they did get everyone else’s which was probably the point. 

You walked away from your employer to get a glass of wine, finally feeling relaxed for the first time that night. It wasn’t that you weren’t thankful for the life you had, far from it. But you just couldn’t stand these rich people who thought they owned you and your services. As soon as you turned around, you walked into a solid body, apologizing when you thought you had spilled your drink.

When an intimidating pair of hazel eyes looked into yours, you knew it was in your best interest to continue apologizing. You didn’t want to hear another lecture from your boss again.

“Mr. Wayne, I am truly sorry I hadn’t noticed you at all.” You swallowed the lump in your throat, waiting for whatever insult he was going to spew at you.

“Now now, there’s no need to lie Ms. Y/N.” Bruce held your gaze and you hated how much that million, no, billion-dollar smile affected you. 

“Sorry?” You didn’t know how to respond. Not only were you trying to read in between the lines but you were also surprised he knew your name at all.

“We both know you haven’t stopped staring at me the entire night and I can’t help but feel like we could amend that.” He took the drink out of your hand and placed it on the bar, his eyes shamelessly dragging down your form before returning to your surprised orbs.

Had he not acted like he owned you already, you could have gone home with him. Not everyone can say they had a one night stand with Bruce Wayne. Granted he walked around with models and actresses everywhere but everyone knew he didn’t take any of them home.

Fixing your clutch around your shoulder, you stepped away from him and cleared your throat. 

“Word of advice Mr. Wayne, stop acting like you own everyone. A little humility goes a long way.” You gave him a rather unfriendly smile before walking away. 

Bruce stood still, absolutely enamored by your lack of care for who he is. He watched as you went to your boss and whispered something in his ear before heading towards the exit. 

Putting on your coat, you walked outside and tried to hail a cab when a low roar grabbed your attention. You rolled your eyes at the man driving the luxurious car, trying your hardest to not pay him any more attention than he already had.

“It’s cold. You should let me give you a ride.”

“I can find as much warmth in a taxi Mr. Wayne. Don’t worry about me.” You turned away and smiled at the entertained valet standing nearby.

Bruce hated how much sarcasm that last sentence was drenched with but he chose to ignore it.

“Please.” He wasn’t one to beg, let alone ask twice for something.

The plea sounded almost genuine and perhaps that was why your own feet betrayed you and got in his car. 

“Thank you,” you weren’t sure why he was the one thanking you when it should’ve been you but you nodded and looked away from him. Bruce drove through the streets expertly, not speeding once or attempting to make himself known. 

When he got to your place, he parked the car and nervously played with the steering wheel.

“If you’re waiting for me to invite you upstairs, I won’t. But thank you for the ride Mr. Wayne, it was entertaining to say the least.” You unbuckled your seatbelt and moved to exit the car when you heard shuffling next to you. 

“I am sorry, I- what I said back there…it was uncalled for.” Bruce looked at you with a thousand emotions swimming in his eyes and you couldn’t help but grasp onto the one that powered over all the others.

“I know you are. Whatever it is you’re doing, it has everyone fooled. This…all of this…it isn’t you. And I hope you find someone that could make you feel like yourself again. Without the masks and charades. This-” You softly touched his chest and firmly pressed on his heart, wanting him to listen closely to what you were about to say, “here, right now, this is who you are.” You didn’t have a chance to react, your entire body jerking forward when you felt Bruce violently pull on your wrist, his other hand grabbing your neck to bring you closer to him and before you knew it, his lips were on you like dew on leaves in the early morning hours.

A part of you knew you should push him away or even slap him and walk out. But his lips were soft, so much softer than you imagined. And my god did you imagine.

His tongue pushed through into your mouth and devoured your own, his hands never wandering anywhere inappropriate. Bruce almost moved away from you when he didn’t feel you moving against him. But then returned his affection with twice as much ferocity, fingers combing through his long hair and pulling on it when he became more desperate with feeling you move with him.

You felt his pulse beating against the hand holding on his neck and you brushed the thought aside. There was no way someone like you made this man’s heart race through the roof.

A few minutes later, Bruce finally managed to pull away but he kept his arms around you, afraid you’d walk away from him again. When you began to move, he knew he had no right to keep you in the car so he returned to his seat again. Combining through his hair, he waited for you to exit the car, his eyebrows furrowing when you remained still in your seat.

A loud buckling of a seat belt snapped him out of his haze and when he turned towards you, he saw you fixing the strap of your dress, never once looking away from him. 

“Well, are we going to make out all night long or are you going to take me home?” You calmly asked, returning the smile he had plastered on his face.

And you hated how attentive you were to those little expressions.

He was genuinely smiling at you. 

The engine came back to life and you expected him to zoom through the streets, but he didn’t. In fact, he was much more at ease now, his hand nestled on your thighs and holding on your shaking fingers. 

When he made it to his manor, he exited the car and ran around to open the door for you, smiling when you took the palm of his hand and squeezed it. He could tell you were nervous but he said nothing, offering you his arm to walk you to the door. 

A few minutes later, Bruce was apologizing for the long walk to his room and you laughed at the gesture because you knew his intentions weren’t ones of pride. No, he was actually sorry you had to go up so many stairs to get to his room.

And when you finally made it, he shut the door behind him and walked to the window drawing back the curtains to light the room with the night sky.

Bruce turned around and was about to tell you that you had no obligation to do anything with him when he found your dress in a pile on the floor. Looking up, his Adam’s apple nervously bobbed up and down at seeing you in nothing but a pair of black panties and heels.

Just like earlier, Bruce didn’t move a muscle, afraid this was all a dream and that you weren’t half-naked in his room right now.

You could tell he was thinking of a million things so you made the first move, approaching him slowly before pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders. When you saw that he was still willing, you pulled on his tie and threw it away from him, unbuttoning the first few buttons before pushing the shirt away to reveal his chest. Bruce watched your every move, entranced by how gentle you were being with him. When you undid his cuff buttons as well and pulled the shirt out of his pants to get rid of it, Bruce found it had to breathe. 

But as soon as he felt your hands on his belt, he quickly reached to stop you. 

“I- this isn’t…I am not trying to- oh god Y/N. You don’t have to do anything.” Your heart broke at his stammering. He really was trying to stay in control, more for your sake than his. And for the first time, you managed to get a peek inside the true Bruce. This man was trying to make you see him and so far, he was succeeding. He just didn’t know it.

“Bruce…”

The sound of his name on your lips was probably what broke the spell. Somehow more aggressively than before, he wrapped his arms around you and carried you to his bed, leaving kisses anywhere he could reach before depositing you on his bed. 

You noticed that he liked to be as close to you as possible. Maybe he was touch starved. No scratch that, he was definitely touch starved. The man lost his parents at such a young age and only lived with his butler. He really was in some desperate need for proper and healthy attention.

You moaned and gasped as he worshipped your skin, half yelling his name when he pinched and licked your hard nipples. Between the assault on your breasts and feeling how hard he was, you were done for. 

“Bruce please…off, take this off. Need you,” you never sounded this desperate for anyone or anything but you knew he needed to hear this. Damn him to hell for what he was going to have you feeling the next morning but a part of you loved the fact that you were able to help him. 

Bruce quickly obliged, grudgingly standing up to take his pants off before nestling between your thighs again. You pushed yourself against him, wanting to feel as much of his strangely scarred and bruised body as possible.

“Wai- oh fuck, Y/N please wait. I- I don’t have a condom.”

“I’m on the pill, just-” You were frantic, trying to take your panties off but whining when he didn’t give you a chance.

“No no I can’t take advantage of you, not you. We could-”

“If you don’t fuck me right now I will actually be so goddamn angry at you.” You had nothing else to threaten him with. And yet the look he had on his face when you said that managed to make you believe, even for a second, that he couldn’t stand the thought of you being angry with him. 

“Y/N,” he moaned your name before leaning down and taking your lips again. You sighed when you felt him palming the wet spot on your panties before pushing them aside and smearing your juices everywhere. Whatever clarity you had left was gone out the window as soon as you felt his fingers move inside you. He was slow at first, expertly rubbing every spot that had you seeing stars. But then his hands got a little rough and before you knew it, he was fucking you with his fingers will whispering the filthiest things in your ears.

You held onto his shoulders, panting against him and not caring that you were probably bruising his beautiful skin. Within minutes, you were shaking in his arms, begging him to slow down or stop because you couldn’t take the pleasure anymore.

As you came down from your little blissful high, you could feel something else nudge against your entrance. But he was still hesitating.

“Please…Bruce please I need you. Want to feel you inside me. Pl-please,” you weren’t surprised when he couldn’t hold back and thrust in all at once. He was bigger than you thought, so much warmer and thicker than any other man you slept with. 

“Oh god Bruce…fuck, Bruce, you’re so big. G-give me a second.” You whispered against his jaw, trying to focus on opening up for him so he could move. You really needed him to move.

Bruce was panting above you, trying to stay in control to not hurt you. But you felt so fucking good.

“Shit… you’re so tight around me Y/N. So goddamn warm and tight and perfect. I could stay here forever.” He kept kissing your neck and cheeks, wanting you to feel safe in his arms.

The sensation was new to him. But he didn’t want to think this way or feel this way ever again. Not after-

And the words he said made you feel so special. But you didn’t want to dwell too much on that last bit. He was way out of your league.

“Move. Oh my god, you feel so fucking good inside me Bruce…you can move.” You struggled to say to him but it was all worth it.

Bruce gently pulled almost all the way out before snapping his hips back into you again. He couldn’t hold back even if he tried, not with the way you were moaning his name and sighing whenever his hard chest brushed against your achingly sensitive nipples. He went from hard thrusts to soft gyrating of his hips, knowing when he should get a little rougher or slower. You held onto him like your life depended on it, occasionally kissing his Adam’s apple or licking the vein protruding from his neck. He never realized it but he apparently liked it a lot when you gave his neck attention.

“Y/N…’m so close. Please baby come with me. Want to feel you come on my cock. Feel so good wrapped around me…please come with me. Ah fuck…fuck oh god I’m- I’m coming,” Bruce dropped his head into the crook of your neck, unable to hold himself back as he bit your shoulder and growled his release with a few hard thrusts. His body shuddered when he felt you clenching around him, milking him dry as you felt hot spurts fill you up and begin to roll down your thighs. 

You were both breathing heavily and you didn’t know what came over you but you rubbed his back to comfort him when his body continued to shake above you. He tried to move but you didn’t let him, feeling safe with his weight on top of you and knowing this was helping him as well. 

Bruce finally managed to fall to the side, immediately pulling you into his arms and wrapping both of them around you protectively as you nuzzled into his neck.

Neither of you said anything, drowning in each others’ scent and warmth as you went into a deep sleep.

Hours later, Bruce woke up from the light seeping through his window and he growled before remembering the events of the night. He sat up immediately and looked around the room, not finding any trace of you or your clothes. He quickly got up and got dressed, thinking you were eating breakfast or something.

But when he saw Alfred, he knew that you were gone.

“Good morning Master Wayne, young Ms. Y/N apologized for leaving so early and asked me to tell you that she left something for you on the nightstand.” Bruce was running back to his room before Alfred finished his sentence, bursting through the doors to reach his nightstand.

His heart sank when he saw what was on there.

But he was so careful.

Slowly, he approached his bed and sat on it, grabbing the letter from under the batarang. 

> Dear Bruce,
> 
> You’re probably dreading reading this letter but please don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me. And I will never try to use it against you in any way. I just didn’t feel right not telling you that I found it on your bathroom floor. I cleaned the blood off of it so you wouldn’t have to. Just try to be careful with who you bring home next time please.
> 
> Thank you for the best night of my life. 
> 
> Warm wishes,  
> Y/N
> 
> P.S. Please take care of yourself. 

Bruce didn’t know what he was feeling.

All he did know was that he would try everything in his power to convince you that he doesn’t want anyone else. He only wanted you and he would make sure to make you see past all of his masks. He couldn’t afford to lose someone else.


End file.
